narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirika Tsukino
Kirika Tsukino is a fictional character created by cloudyskies908 Background Kirika was originally from Kirigakure, but because her parents didn't see it as a safe place to raise a family, they moved to Konohagakure. Due to the history of Kirika's clan, they weren't trusted by the citizens of Konoha and many rumors were spread about their family. Kirika, of course, ignored them. Even currently, the citizens are still a tad bit weary of Kirika's family. As a child Kirika was mostly alone-but completely by choice. She didn't like to be around others, not even her family and spent as much time by herself as possible. From the moment her mother saw her potential, Kirika was trained in being a ninja and she learned at a rather fast pace. However, in Personality Kirika is a quiet and serious person. She usually doesn't smile and comes off as very cold, standoffish, and even rude, to those around her. This, however, could just be to cover up her real feelings. Inside, she dreads moments in life where she is helpless or vulnurable and doesn't like to show her kind side to people. She doesn't want people to step all over her. Kirika is simply someone who wants respect, even if she has to get it by putting fear into the people around her. Appearance Kirika has long dark blue, straight hair that is always combed and done in a particular way that she believes suits her setting and situation. Abilities -More Information to be added later- Status Part I As a child, Kirika was mostly alone-but it was completely by choice. She didn't like to be around others, not even her own family, and avoided them as much as possible. Upon seeing Kirika's potential, her mother immediantly started training her in how to be a ninja, and Kirika learned at a rather fast pace. During her academy years, when it came to performance, Kirika always scored rather high, however, she wasn't too good academics wise. When it came to exams, Kirika struggled, and she felt vulnurable, weak, and out of her element. She didn't want anyone to know how terrible she was, so she cheated. Over time, Kirika became a very good cheater and easily passed her exams, even becoming a bit boastful about how great she was. When Mikio, who would later become her teammate, realized how she was passing everything so effortlessly, she had a 'moment of weakness' and begged for him not to tell anyone. Not being able to say no to a girl, Mikio agreed to keep it a secret. Kirika's first team consisted of Mikio Yurashima, Hidou Kurayami, and her sensei-Hisao Asakura. Kirika was surprised to see that her teammates weren't originally from Konoha either and it helped her to better get along with them and to come out of her shell a little. As the leader of her team, Kirika was the strongest and saved them many times, but when her team was ambused in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams, Kirika had been caught in a trap and hung upside down from a tree. She was helpless but still managed to tell Mikio what his top priority was at the moment-to save their teammate Hidou. Hidou had gotten a fatel wound from their attackers, and unfortunately Mikio wasn't able to save him in time. Once the whole fiasco was over, Kirika assured Mikio that it wasn't his fault-she even went far enough to comfort him, which was considered very much out of the norm for her. Being the prodigy that she was, despite failing the Chunin Exams, she ranked up to Chunin just a few months after. During Timeskip Unknown to those arround her, Kirika had a fierce rivalery with her sister-Kiana. To everyone else, they were the perfect pair, but in their home, it was a completely different story. On a trip to the lake, the two had an arguement, where Kirika, as usual, refused to see that she was the one that was wrong and shoved Kiana. She had mistakenly pushed her with enough force to where she fell into the water and Kirika was frightened and didn't react fast enough-so her elder sister had died. This was the turning point in her life that caused her to leave Konoha. She didn't want to be shunned by her parents or any of the other's around her, so she simply disappeared. Part II Considering that Kirika never had any remorse for her actions, she became a bit of a rouge ninja that traveled a lot and took what she wanted and killed who she wanted when she wanted. Everyone believed that Kirika was either dead or missing. So she simply a mysterious missing-nin that suddenly disappeared. It's unknown to many who she was with or if she was searching for something in particular, but there was one person who wanted to find Kirika, Mikio Yurashima. He wanted to make sure she was okay, even if she was considered a criminal by now, Kirika was still his teammate and he wanted to know exactly what made her just up and leave. Trivia *She enjoys looking at flowers and combing her hair *Her favorite food is dango *Her hobby is taking long walks through the forest at night *She is a bit of a tomboy *She doesn't like very revealing clothing Reference .http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia Category:DRAFT